Evangelion: The Lost Reports: Song of Eva
by Rukaii
Summary: Taking place in 2011, a few years before the events that transpired in the Anime, SoE is a story detailing one of the darkest secrets of Gehirn & why NERV doesn't acknowledge their ever happening. Detailed deaths & dark psychological trauma occur. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Evangelion: Lost Reports**

**The Song of Eva**

_At the time we didn't know, we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. With the sudden death of Dr. Akagi, and the dissolution of Gehirn. We were lost. The new organization was to be called NERV... I was skeptical, we had lost our chief researcher and the person who could've contributed the most to the Project. So I, Dr. Ryoko Fujibayashi took matters into my own hands... I hacked into the central database to gather intel based on the Evangelion prototype unit 00. If I were to create my own Evangelions, based on the prototype unit, I could essentially carry out the ideals originally laid out to us at Gehirn... I had no idea how wrong I was in my thinking back then until after all hell broke loose... _

**Chapter I**

**Kouji Toujigamori**

It was morning, about half past nine when I arrived in Tokyo-02. All along the way I heard reports of a Tokyo-03 redevelopment project... but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Old Tokyo was under water, and Tokyo-02 looked like any other city... sure it was bustling and large, but all in all – it was just another city in the world. My name is Kouji Toujigamori. I think my parents decided to play a game when naming me because of the similar soundings to the beginning of my surname and the sound of my given name... other than that, I'm 23 years old and I attend Tokyo University.

I haven't always lived in Tokyo, as a matter of fact, I come from Osaka. I was born 23 years ago today, making this my 23rd birthday. It just turned 2011, so I'm happy to say as a New Year child, I get to usher in the new year with my birthday every year. My girlfriend, Ouka, always teases me about it – but it makes our "New Year Celebration" all the more better, if you know what I mean.

"Ah, you must be Toujigamori Kouji – I'm Dr. Ryoko Fujibayashi – it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person", said the woman who was standing behind me. She must've caught my reflection in the large window of the party store that I was looking in while daydreaming.

"I'm glad you decided to meet with me, Toujigamori--"

I immediately cut her off, "'Kouji'", I didn't like my last name, and I sure as heck didn't want our business relationship to start off with her using it all the time. I make it my 'way' to ensure that people call me by my first name all the time. You can imagine how the polite-natured people of Japan would have a difficult time in doing this... you should've seen me in highschool...

"Oh, well then, Kouji-kun, I'm glad you decided to meet with me. To be honest, I was starting to worry that you'd reconsidered..."

"Well, I'm just a mere medical student, but when you told me about being able to study 'new organisms' that weren't listed on the International level... I couldn't help but be intrigued."

To be honest, I was more interested to see if she was pulling my leg or not. I'm not a fan of people who claim to have found 'new life' and it only turns out to be something ridiculous... but the way Dr. Fujibayashi put it, it didn't come off as your average BS story. And I couldn't deny the fact that she was absolutely beautiful. She had long black hair with a tint of forest green in direct sunlight. She wore glasses along with her business dress shirt and short skirt. It was enough to get me nervous... luckily I have Ouka or I might've reacted in a more... embarrassing manner...

"Is something wrong, Kouji-kun? You don't have a fever or anything do you?" She said without warning, placing her forehead directly against mine.

"N-no, nothings wrong... I just, uh..." I said, feeling like a complete idiot. It's not like I could've told her that I was thinking about her bespectacled beauty...much less her body...

"Well, that's good. There are three others who have been selected by me as well. I managed to get in contact with them fairly recently – like you, I was worried they too would've stood me up on my offer."

I had no idea there would be more, but that would make it interesting I thought. That way, I wouldn't have to worry about the workload all by myself. Taking part in a study with others is like a field trip, you know there's work to be done, but you take joy in the fact you don't have to do it all alone. As we walked towards an office building in the office district, I wondered to myself just who the other three were whom I'd be working with... Needless to say, I was quite surprised when the three others were all close to me and attended Tokyo University with me as well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Evangelion: Lost Reports**

**The Song of Eva**

**Chapter II**

**Yayoi Tsukuba**

My name is Yayoi Tsukuba and I'm 22 years old. I attend Tokyo University and have lived in Sapporo, Hokkaido for all my years up until highschool graduation. I moved to Tokyo to attend University and here is where I met 3 of my best friends: Ouka Takahata, Kouji Toujigamori, and of course... Fūma Sakisaka-kun. Sakisaka-kun and I aren't officially dating... but, thanks to the efforts of Touji-kun and Ouka, we've managed to get a little closer to each other day-by-day.

I'm on my way to meet with a Dr. Ryoko Fujibayashi. As a medical student at Tokyo-U, when she came to me with a research study regarding "new organisms" that weren't on official record, I was hooked! ...I know, I'm a geek... well everyone else tells me how pretty I am, but I don't believe them. I don't have really long hair, it's above my shoulders and my body isn't all that fantastical like Ouka's... but still, everyone tells me I should stop beating myself up over my looks... that aside, I can't wait to meet with Dr. Fujibayashi. From what I hear, there are going to be others in this study who are going to work with me. I love group work, it sure brings the fun to doing even the most tedious of assignments. I hate being alone – the more people I surround myself with the better. I just wish Sakisaka-kun would hurry up and ask me out... I'm getting worried that he might not like me...

"Excuse me! Sorry!" I quickly reply as in my daydreaming stupor have bumped into someone who was walking the opposite way down the street. I bowed three times really quick to fully display my apologies for bumping into him.

"...Whatever..." the man said as if he was looking at something repulsive and disgusting... He brushed past me like my apology didn't mean anything to him—what a jerk! I always go out of my way to be polite and everyone always walks over me... I try to be more confident... but it hurts when every time you try you get walked on like you don't even matter...

Putting that behind me, I was about a block from the meeting place that Dr. Fujibayashi had specified in her message that I received on my voicemail. I continued walking towards my destination headily, still miffed about that jerk all the while wondering about whom I'd be working with...

**Fūma Sakisaka**

I found myself waiting at the meeting place... figures... I'm always waiting for others. Why can't people just do what damn well they say and arrive on time... I hate waiting for anything. I don't even know why I even bothered to come here. To participate in some stupid study? Why the hell did I even become a medical student in the first place? Both my parents are EMTs... perhaps that's why. But it really doesn't matter. I don't see myself going anywhere in life. I don't see anything grandiose in my future... when I think about the future... I just blank out. It's blackness or solid white... there's nothing I can think of in store for my future... so, honestly... what's the point?

It was about that time, as I waited with probably a sour looks of disdain on my face that a familiar face entered the office waiting room. It was Ouka Takahata... we attend a lot of the same classes at Tokyo University, as we are both medical students there. She's my 'friend', if you can call him that, Kouji Toujigamori's girlfriend and together they have been bothering me nonstop lately to get together with Yayoi Tsukuba... to be honest, it's annoying. I wish sometimes they'd just mind their own damn business...

"Sakisaka! What are you doing here?" she asked, like it wasn't obvious... Jesus... I wish I could just slap this woman so she'd shut up...

"...I'm here for the study..." I replied, trying to sound as unpleasant as possible.

"You know, you should do something about that attitude. You're not so cute when you act like a gruff old man, Sakisaka. Don't disappoint Yayoi's opinion of you!" She lectures me...again... she's always lecturing me about her friend and why I'm heartless for not going out with her best friend yet... It's annoying, I don't know how Kouji can put up with this woman... I don't even think if I was sleeping with her like Kouji was I could put up with her...

**Ouka Takahata**

That bastard, Sakisaka... he's always gotta act like an old, nasty, and bitter old man every time anyone talks to him, If he hates people so much why does he even bother coming to school?! His parents have to be disappointed in him, both were former EMTs and are now established and renown doctors here in Tokyo... I really don't know why my Kouji considers this idiot his 'best' friend... I'd bet that Sakisaka doesn't feel the same about him...

"..." Eww... he's just starring at me like he's gonna kill me or something – like, what a total creep!

"You could...try hiding your disgust... it's unbecoming and it only makes you look uglier."

WHAT THE F---, did he just call me ugly—ME?! I happen to have a fantastic figure complete with beautiful long jet black hair—no, I can't get mad...that would be doing just what stupid Sakisaka wants... I won't give him the satisfaction!

"Hmph!" I cross my arms and sit down, I figure I'll just ignore Sakibaka until Dr. Fujibayashi shows up...

**Chapter III preview**

_Next time in Evangelion: The Lost Reports – Song of Eva..._

_After the four meet, who are no strangers to one another, Dr. Fujibayashi drops a bombshell by showing them the "truth" behind the Project that they have volunteered for. For the first time, the apathetic Fūma Sakisaka becomes completely obsessed with something. He is interested in these "Giants" he sees before his eyes. His desire to learn more and more about them is the beginning... as to the end... that's a while away... _

**Author's Comments**

It's been awhile since I've delved into Evangelion again, and this particular project is a stand alone project, that takes place a few years before the events of Evangelion. It's not to be thought to be connected to my "Alternate Retelling of Evangelion" in any way. Well... I hope from the genesis of what I've shown in these two chapters, it sparks some interest in the reader community...

**--Rukaii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evangelion: Lost Reports**

**The Song of Eva**

**Chapter III**

**The Chosen Four**

I finally had all four together. They all seem pleasantly surprised that each of them knew one another extremely well. As it turns out, Kouji and Fūma had known each other since middle school and were quite close. The same could be said for Ouka and Yayoi, except they had just become friends at the University.

Each one displayed very unique character traits. Kouji was caring, but often seemed that due to the fact he cares a lot about his friends, he can appear meddlesome. All in all, my final assessment of Kouji's character is a positive one, a real dependable man. Fūma, on the other hand, seems very repressed. His emotions are extremely devoid and his blunt manner of speech is rather gaudy at times. It's hard to see how Kouji would consider him such a good friend...

The two girls were, while good friends, complete opposites as well. Ouka was self-centered, and while she cared for her friend Yayoi – ultimately Ouka's main topic of discussion was...Ouka. Yayoi was a wonderful girl, very selfless and down to earth. I had the honor of teaching her at the University in one of her biology classes and another time in one of her psychology classes. Yayoi is an incredibly gifted student whom I'm positive would be able to grasp the 'mechanics' of this 'project'.

After a brief psycho-analysis of my chosen four, I decided that it was time I got to the point of why I really asked them to join my 'study'...

"As you all know, you each agreed to join this research study of new organisms that are not on the International recognized list." I figured it best to start off in a way to get their attention.

"What kind of new organism is it exactly?" Yayoi was the first to question, as I had anticipated. In terms of genetics and biology, Yayoi was the most adept of the four.

"Straight to the point, I like that Tsubuka-san. First, I'd like you all to look at these photos..."

The instant the four had looked at the photographs I placed in front of them, their eyes had widened instantly. Of course this was almost guaranteed to happen...after all, the photographs they were looking at were taken by the Katsuragi expedition in their moments leading up to and during 2nd Impact.

"...A Giant of white light..." Fūma muttered almost as if he was in a trance. He looked up at me, "Just what is this organism called, Dr. Fujibayashi? I want to know more about it."

To be honest, I was shocked Fūma would so this much interest. Out of the four, I figured he'd the least interested and would be the one I'd have the hardest time keeping on the Project... but, from how it was appearing to play out... that wouldn't be the case.

"Well, from what was outlined in the **Dead Sea Scrolls**, that giant of white light can be none other than **Adam.**" This office was mine, so I had no reason to be discreet about discussing classified information of this nature. Anything I discussed within this office would be pertaining to my Project and since these four would be major players in my Project... I saw no harm in telling them the truth.

"Adam?" Kouji interjected, "As in Adam and Eve? Is this the first of it's kind – is this why you have decided to name it "Adam"?"

"Being the Progenitor of this 'organism', yes, we decided to name it Adam."

"...So what about Eve?" Ouka said with a chuckle. I can't blame her for thinking this is some sort of joke... but, as a serious scientist I can't help but take offense to her ignorant question... however, there was some base to her jest, so I decided to answer her as if I was taking her seriously, "Actually, there are many 'Eve's'. That brings me to the next point of our meeting. I'd like the four of you to look at this." As I said that, I handed each of them a manila envelope complete with specs on "Eva".

"Amazing!" Yayoi said, "So these are the copies of Adam?"

"...No, that wouldn't be right, Yayoi... It would be right to say that they were created from Adam... but copied wouldn't be the right term. They are clearly not Adam. In the book of Genesis, Eve was created from one of Adam's ribs after all... So, these must be **Eve**." Fūma had surprisingly answered for me, but what was more interesting was the fact he was pretty accurate with his response.

"Sakisaka-kun? I didn't know you were religious," Yayoi replied with a soft smile.

Fūma then looked up at Yayoi with eyes lacking emotion and said, "There's a lot of things about me that you don't know... Yayoi..."

It was clear to me that Yayoi cared about Fūma, however, the feelings seemed to unrequited. Fūma's emotions were, however, extremely difficult to read... I shouldn't concern myself trying psycho-analyze him too deeply...at least, that's what I thought at the time...

"So where is it that we come in?"

The question came from Ouka, who now was taking me as serious as ever. Apparently my decision to respond the way I had to hear earlier ignorance was the right one.

"What I really would like you four to do, is to pilot these machines. In your hands are the specifics for Evangelion Unit 00 Alpha-01, 02, 03, and 04 respectively. These units are based off of the Original Prototype Evangelion Unit 00. It's my belief that my Alpha units will become vastly superior to the Test Type and Production types that **NERV** is adamant on using. But in order for that belief of mine to become reality... I need someone to pilot these machines."

There was a brief pause that seemed like an eternity. I decided to break the silence with a final plea, "So... are you in? It's still not too late to back out... but once you agree to help me, you are submitting yourself to a top secret government project... of which I'm sure you understand the rules regarding the secrecy you must employ?"

What happened next was a pleasant surprise as the four all unanimously agreed to pilot my Alpha Evangelions. With a few words of grandeur and photographs of top secret data... I managed to get them to sing to my tune. Little did I know that this was the beginning of a Song that was to become anything but beautiful...

**Chapter IV Preview**

Next time in Chapter IV...

_With the chosen four all in agreement to help Dr. Ryoko Fujibayashi, the next step is to introduce them to the basics of the Evangelion Alpha Units. They would have to be prepped and introduced to the various mechanics surrounding them, such as the Entry Plugs, Synchronization, and of course, all of this would lead up to the eventual Activation... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Evangelion: Lost Reports**

**The Song of Eva**

_About one month before I contacted the four whom fit the candidacy to pilot the Evangelion Alpha units, I met with a woman from Germany. Like me, she didn't agree with Gehirn's sudden dissolution. And not only did she disapprove of the new NERV organization, but it's to my knowledge she has connections to the secret sect SEELE as well. Her name was Angela Langley. A prominent woman from an extremely wealthy lineage. While she was extremely arrogant, her confidence in my 'Project' was enough for me to gladly accept her funding. _

_Once the approval from Miss Angela Langley was given, immediate construction of my Evangelion Alpha units commenced in a secret location in Japan. With the multi-billion dollar investment placed in my work, it didn't take long for the first Alpha unit to be completed. The first Alpha unit was completed just 5 days before my meeting with the four candidates. From the finished specs gathered on Evangelion Alpha 01, I was able to draw up three additional specs which would be used to construct three additional units..._

_--Dr. Ryoko Fujibayashi _

**Chapter IV**

After we agreed to help Dr. Fujibayashi's "E-Plus Project", we boarded a large van. With Dr. Fujibayashi at the wheel, we were in the back of the van with no windows to see to the outside world. It felt ominous in a way, after all, we had just agreed to help her yet we couldn't know where we were going...

"Kouji, isn't it kind of odd?" Ouka said with a slight sense of concern in her voice.

"Yeah... I find it odd too, we did agree to help her after all... yet, we apparently aren't privy to the location of where we are headed..." That was pretty much all I could say. It was enough to put Ouka at ease, and as her boyfriend that was my obligatory responsibility.

"...I don't like it, maybe..." Ouka started to say, when Fūma interrupted.

"What are you scared? Who cares if we don't know where we're going... all that matters is that we'll be able to see one of those Evangelions..."

"Sakisaka-kun..." Yayoi replied meekly, her worry continued to amount for Fūma – as did mine. Ever since he had heard about these "Evangelions" and "Angels" he had become almost obsessed... I've never seen him like this. Frankly, it scared me. For someone who's shown apathy to the world and everything in it ever since he was in middle school, it was simply unnatural. Even as he took moments to speak to us on occasion, he never once looked us in the eye. His eyes were fixated on the file given to him by Dr. Fujibayashi...

"Fūma, you haven't taken your eyes off of that file since you've been given it... Besides, there isn't much that makes sense within these files..." I decided it best to try to get Fūma's attention elsewhere... at least for Yayoi's sake.

"...Have you even 'looked' at it, Kouji?" Fūma questioned me almost as if mocking me. I didn't find his tone particularly offensive... perhaps it was that I was still in a bit of shock that he was even taking interest in...well...anything!

"I skimmed it, but I'm more of a hands on kinda guy, you know that. I'd rather learn through doing rather than reading."

"...Ah... but how do you expect to operate it, if you don't even have the slightest inkling of what you need to learn? This thing, this...Evangelion is not like a plane or helicopter, Kouji... You must synchronize with it. Your mind and It's mind...must be as one."

"Just leave captain freakazoid alone, Kouji... hey... the van stopped...?" Ouka stated. "It's about time!" she followed up. While I didn't say anything at the time, I too was really glad the vehicle had finally came to a stop. The continual driving with no knowledge of where I was going had me somewhat...spooked.

After we had gotten out of the van, we found ourselves inside some sort of underground area. Once outside of the van, we each were given hard hats complete with a light strapped on it above the brow. I myself had a personal vendetta against hats... I'm the sort of guy who believes that hats cause baldness... I know, it's a stupid belief, but there is truth to it... When I looked around the immediate area, it reminded me of an abandoned subway station. Dr. Fujibayashi was telling us as we started to venture ahead that it used to be Old Tokyo's major subway trafficking.

"Amazing," Yayoi started, "All of Old Tokyo was devastated after the events of Second Impact, yet this underground subway system remains intact... it's incredible!"

That's Yayoi Tsukuba for you, she's a very factual person who finds intrigue in historical events and their pertinence to a given situation. Personally, I find that quality of Yayoi to be very interesting – not that I'd fancy her over Ouka of course. But, Yayoi is a very beautiful woman... sometimes I wish she'd be more confident in herself. I also try and wonder why Fūma possessed little to no interest in Yayoi... even given the circumstance that it's completely obvious that she likes him...

"I really don't care about the history of this place... it gives me the creeps," Ouka suddenly cut in. Ouka had a strong dislike for anything dark or dreary. In fact, I honestly believed she was still afraid of the dark. The first time we made love, she refused to turn off the light – hell, most girls are the exact opposite – not wanting to be seen... well, I wasn't in any position to complain.

Following Dr. Fujibayashi's lead, the four of us followed her down the various winding stretches of subway tunnel. Ouka would jump into my arms at even the remote sign of rats. Not that I had a problem with it, but after the thirteenth time... you think she'd just get over it. This is why I never took Ouka to see horror movies, because I couldn't ever enjoy the movie for the fact she would be clinging on to me crying and begging for it to end. All in all, despite her strong exterior, deep down I would have to say Ouka is a very emotional girl and that's something I find extremely beautiful about her.

Yayoi on the other hand was completely fascinated with the tunnels. When it comes to communicating with people on a regular basis, Yayoi isn't very adept at it. But when it comes with communicating with people on a topic she enjoys or knows in great detail, she could talk for hours with no remote sign of quitting. Despite being an introvert, whenever a topic of her liking is at hand, she would become a beacon of confidence.

Lastly, out of the four of us following Dr. Fujibayashi, Fūma didn't display any interest at all with the tunnels. He seemed back to his usual apathetic self. I felt a bit bad that I felt happy seeing him like this again. It was just the way I saw him in the van and back at the office before that... it made me feel extremely uneasy. It was as if something about his deep interest into this project was about to open up a gate within him... a gate that probably should remain closed... forever...

**Chapter V Preview**

_Next time in Chapter V..._

_Finally... after hours of boring and tedious walking... we have arrived at the place Dr. Fujibayashi said all would begin. To the others it was grotesque... but to me, Fūma Sakisaka, it was beautiful. A graveyard of Evangelions... it was there that I heard the most beautiful melody I ever heard in my life... it was that Song of Eva... that lead me to 'her'. Just when I thought I had nothing in this life... 'she' made me think differently... _

**Author's Comments**

In chapter 4, we learn a couple things. 1, Angela Langely is the one funding Dr. Ryoko Fujibayashi's work. 2, a little bit more about Kouji Toujigamori and his feelings on his friends. What questions that begin to stir now, I'm sure, is "Is Angela Langely related to Asuka?" well, if you're wondering that question, you'd be on the right track. Also, another tie to another Evangelion main character will be revealed in Chapter 5. I also want to inform you all that Chapter 5's tone will be much more darker than the previous 4 chapters – this is because it will be narrated by Fūma Sakisaka. With that said, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Watch for the next chapter as it should be completed within the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5: Degeneration Then

**Evangelion: Lost Reports**

**The Song of Eva**

**Chapter V**

**Degeneration Then...**

When he's alone with me, Kouji always would tell me that I should work on being more sociable. That I should "interact" with others better and be more affable. I never saw the point. The problem with Kouji is that he honestly thinks that I'm his best friend. There-in laid the problem. Kouji may have been there for me at times in the past... but lately, all he seems to do is meddle in my life. Take Yayoi Tsukuba, for example, because of his and that bitch girlfriend of his Ouka's belief that she and I should "go steady" or some disgusting nonsense of that nature... it was enough to make me want to vomit out my intestines and severe them with a dull knife while I died... that would probably be more pleasant than "conforming" to some sort of "ideal" image that Kouji or Ouka or even Yayoi think I should do.

No one understood me, no one ever understood me and no one could ever possibly even think to understand me. To those who try and fail to understand me, they regard me as some sort of "freak", "creep", or anti-social rebel with a chip on his shoulder... Heh... that one was always somewhat amusing because that's probably what summed up my personality best...well, at least it used to once upon a time. To those who refuse to try and understand me... well I have no contempt for them. My main reason is because those people do to me the one virtue I wish everyone who is considered "normal" on this planet would do... leave me alone.

"Life is sacred"... what a load of bullshit. "God" ...that's the most fabricated nonsense I've ever heard of. If there was a God, he wouldn't indiscriminately take those who deserve to live while those who are the scourge and bile of humanity continue to live on... Of course I'm referring to my parents. Shortly after I was introduced to Dr. Ryoko Fujibayashi and my "friends" and I joined her research project... my parents and I were involved in a serious car accident. They, or so I was told, died instantly... which wasn't hard to refute. My Father's skull was impaled by a long top-rail steel piping pole that was strapped to the truck that hit us head on... I was in the backseat – his brain matter splattered through the top back of the seat and onto my face... that was the last thing I remembered before losing consciousness... My mother on the other hand... she survived the crash...her arm trapped – crunched between what was once the body of a car... With proper attention, she could've been saved... but, from what I was told, the driver of the truck that swerved into the oncoming lane... suffered from severe psychosis...

The details regarding my Mother's death were, at the time, a bit hard to fathom... but after recalling the brutal instant death of my Father – I was numbed to the immediate shock and pain of what actually had happened to my Mother. The "Psychotic" truck driver had forcefully ripped my Mother from the car – severing her once trapped arm in the process – ripping her arm at the elbow joint. He didn't stop with dismembering one of her limbs... he forcefully held her down and violated her numerous times before the authorities showed up on the scene... and finally – from what I was told – ripped open his own throat committing a ghastly suicide before the authorities... form what I was told, his blood and my mothers blood had both splashed on me as well... that explains the numerous blood stains on my body when I came to... and none of them being mine.

Why did two "good" people have to meet an end like that? Why did I, a miserable bastard who never was nice to anyone be allowed to walk away from that scene unscathed? ...There's no way God exists. God, as people claim him to be, would never allow such a thing to happen...

As time passed, Kouji and the others would come visit me from time to time in the hospital. Not the normal hospital... I had been admitted to a "Special" clinic to "rehabilitate" me after losing my parents so horrifically... What rubbish, I wasn't crazy. I just lost what little faith I ever had in humanity... or anything beyond it. Dr. Ryoko Fujibayashi visted me once... she told me that she had placed the project on hold until I recovered... I don't know why. It's not like they couldn't of proceeded without me... I asked her this once too.

"Your friends know how much you wanted to be apart of this project," she said, "they all agreed that they would wait until you were ready to resume normal day life... they would all return to help with it. It works out in a way, we managed to complete a second Alpha unit and have started work on the third and fourth Alpha units."

...Whatever, I don't care if they decided to wait because of me. The fact that I still had a chance to take part in this project gave me the desire to want to leave that stupid hospital. I wanted to get inside that **Evangelion.**

**3 Months After the Accident...**

I was finally cleared to leave the hospital. As I left, for the first time in plain clothes, I walked down the corridors of the hospital leading towards the lobby. The nurses there gave me strange looks... stupid bitches. They had no right to look at me... it was then that I saw something I never could've imagined... I saw their bodies split apart, their organs and blood vessels exploding before my very eyes. I saw their agony, I heard their screams as they vomited up blood and bile... I saw their death. It was exhilarating...but at the same time it was horrifying. They were reduced to slabs of meat, bone, and plasma... however, that wasn't reality. It was only what my mind's eye was telling me. Those two nurses weren't dead... they weren't even remotely close to dying. They were completely...fine. Shit. What was happening to me?

Putting the hospital delusion behind me, I arrived at the same underground place that Dr. Fujibayashi had shown me and my "friends" 3 months earlier... There everyone greeted me. I felt nothing when they greeted me. I didn't come here for them. They were just trying to make themselves look good by feigning their concern for me. Idiots. They didn't care about me. No one cared about me. Even God had forsaken me. There was nothing for me in this world...no wait... there was this project. The chance to pilot this "Evangelion". I wanted to pilot it. I wanted to get inside it. I got my opportunity... Dr. Fujibayashi wanted to test out the first Alpha unit effective immediately. She even asked me if I wanted to be the first to attempt at synchronizing with it. Yes! Finally, for once someone actually had acknowledged me and allowed me to get something I wanted. Not even my workaholic, worthless parents ever got me what I wanted... not that I ever particularly wanted anything whilst growing up as a child...

The time finally came, I was sitting inside a dark and cold tube. It was called the **Entry Plug**. I awaited the synchronization test that would soon commence... when I heard the most beautiful melody I had ever heard... there were no words... but a beautiful girls voice could be heard. Simply using the syllable "La" she created a melody that warmed my icy heart. Then, while I was in awe of her majestic song... she appeared to me. A beautiful little girl. Her crimson eyes. Her light bluish hair was styled in a cute bob. She was the most lovely little girl I had ever seen...and she was calling to me. She was singing to me... the song of Eva...

**Chapter Preview**

_In Chapter VI..._

_**Ryoko: **Somethings wrong..._

_**Kouji: **What are you talking about?_

_**Ryoko: **__There are two life signs coming from the entry plug... but only one physical body is present there – __Fūma_ _**is the only one inside!**_

_**Yayoi: **W,what?_

_**Ouka: **Is that even possible?_

_**Ryoko: **..._

_What's happening? Did I do something wrong? Was it a mistake in mimicking the work that my past colleagues, Yui and Naoko had pursued? That was clear... the first signs of my gravest miscalculation began to surface... _

**AFFLICTION**

**Authors comments**

Just for the record, I do have a strong faith in God – and the thoughts and delusions of Fūma in no way reflect my thoughts on the world both physical or spiritaul. As I had stated, chapter 5 would be a bit darker. Time has progressed quickly in this chapter – and at the start of chapter 6, time will progress at a more standard rate. I hope everyone enjoys this. RUKAII


End file.
